The present invention relates to an improved structure suitable for in vivo implantation as a tension member, such as a ligament or a tendon.
Some ligament and tendon damage is not repairable by surgery except by transplant or by the implantation of prepared structures. One requirement for such structures is that they should have extended fatigue resistance so that their replacement by surgery is not required during the normal patient life.
The problems of attachment of the ends of the implanted tension structure, of causing a tunnel to form to allow sliding movement of the implanted tension member and of biocompatibility have been solved by the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,902 (C. A. Homsy). However, increased fatigue resistance is advantageous in such implantable structures.